Viviendo en otro mundo
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Un dia de la nada Winry se encuentra atrapada en el sótano del taller de Rush Valley y a los pocos segundos en medio de una calle totalmente desconocida para ella.. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que esta nada mas ni nada menos que en Munich, Alemania? Encontrandose nuevamente con cierto rubio de ojos dorados EDXWIN
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO, ESTE FIC SURGIO DE LA NADA JAJAJA.. LA IDEA ES HACER UNA ESPECIE DE CONTINUACION DE LA PELICULA "CONQUISTADOR DE SHAMBALLA" **

**DESCRIPCION: Un dia de la nada Winry se encuentra atrapada en el sótano del taller de Rush Valley y a los pocos segundos en medio de una calle totalmente desconocida para ella.. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que esta nada mas ni nada menos que en Munich, Alemania? Encontrandose nuevamente con cierto rubio de ojos dorados EDXWIN**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 1_

_By Florloveanime_

-¿Do..donde estoy? – Dijo una asustada Winry mirando a sus alrededores encontrándose en una calle un poco desierta de una ciudad que no conocía para nada – Hace dos minutos estaba en el taller, ¿Qué sucedió? – La chica no podía dar crédito a lo que veian sus ojos, los autos pasaban por una pequeña calle de una ciudad totalmente desconocida, a la que había caído quien sabe como. Lo único que la chica sabia es que en un segundo estaba en el sotano del taller en Rush Valley y al otro estaba parada en medio de un callejón que conectaba con una calle que era donde estaba ahora - ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿En donde estare? – Se dijo mas calmada – A ver, recordemos que estaba haciendo antes que esto suceda

_Flash Back_

_Era un dia tranquilo en Rush Valley, una joven rubia de ojos azules de unos 20 años trabajaba sin cesar en un nuevo automail que le habían encargado y como se había enfermado, estaba atrasada y ahora tenia que poner todo de si para terminarlo. De pronto entra el Sr. Garfield para traerle algo de comida a la chica para que se alimente. Ella comió un poco y luego siguió con su trabajo. _

_Eran ya las 2 am cuando la chica al fin decidió ir a dormir sin antes revisar el sotano del taller para dejar preparado para el dia siguiente los elementos para seguir con el trabajo. _

_-Voy a buscar partes para automails al sótano – Le dijo Winry a su jefe_

_-De acuerdo, pero recuerda la pared de la que no tenes que apoyarte, no sabemos que puede pasar – Le contestó su jefe recordándole una de las paredes del sotano donde sucedían cosas extrañas por lo que nadie se acercaba_

_La rubia se quitó el mameluco de trabajo y se puso unos jeans y una remera rosada para bajar al sotano y luego irse a su casa. Llego al lugar, prendió la pequeña lamparita y observó la pared que estaba restringida con cintas de "peligro"._

_-A ver, a ver, me llevo este y este, y esto – Decia la chica mientras agarraba algunos repuestos sin darse cuenta que al sacar uno de ellos una pila de partes que estaba encima cayó sobre ella que instintivamente se alejó del lugar sin darse cuenta que justo a donde se dirigía era a la pared que no debía tocar._

_Pasaron simples segundos y la chica sintió su cuerpo tocar la pared peligrosa. Dos segundos mas y su cuerpo se sintió pesado, liviano y pesado otra vez. Cerró los ojos por instinto al no saber a que se enfrentaba y cuando sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar tierra firme, los abrió. Estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente al taller._

_Se encontraba en un callejón con una única salida que se dispuso a tomar. Al salir de ese lugar mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una calle donde había puestos, negocios, casas, edificios y muchos autos circulando._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ahora lo recuerdo – Se dijo la chica – Toque la pared y me traslade hacia aquí – Dijo – Pero ¿Dónde estoy? – Entonces la chica comenzó a mirar y había varios carteles que decían "Munich, el mejor lugar para vivir" o "Ven a vivir aquí, Munich tiene la mejor gente", pero su pensamiento de los carteles se vio interrumpida por una señora

-Disculpeme jovencita, parece perdida – Dijo – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Quisiera saber ¿Dónde es… - Pero no termino la pregunta al ver quien era a quien tenia enfrente – Glacia-san

-Disculpame, nos conocemos? – Preguntó ella sin entender como sabia su nombre – No creo haberte visto antes, no me olvido de las jóvenes tan lindas y atentas

-¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó ahora - ¿Amestris? ¿Central? ¿Rizembul?

-¿Dónde quedan esos lugares? – Preguntó sin entender – Estamos en Munich, Alemania

-¿Y eso donde queda? – Preguntó la chica pero al instante recordó _"Munich? No era ahí donde estaba viviendo Ed en el otro mundo? Otro mundo?" _– No.. puede ser.. estoy del otro lado de la puerta – Se dijo mas para si que para Glacia

-No conoce a nadie por el lugar? EN que la puedo ayudar? Venga a mi negocio y trataremos de encontrar algún conocido suyo

Wnry cruzo la calle con Glacia hasta el negocio de esta ultima para hablar mas tranquilas.

**Mientras** en el departamento que habitaban Ed, Al y Noah

-Ed se te hace tarde – Le dijo su hermano – Ya tenes que ir a la tienda de Automail que el señor Ernesto se va a enojar contigo

-Es cierto Ed, debes apresurarte – Le dijo Noah queriendo hacerse la buena chica para que el chico la vea con buenos ojos (N/A: No se si lo habran notado pero la puta esa me cae mallll! Se lo quiere levantar a Ed y Ed la tiene a Winry! ASi que la putilla esa no va a ser buenita en el fic jajajaja)

-Lo se, Al, Noah, gracias por decirlo pero ya se que llego tarde – Se excuso Ed – Pero no se enoja nunca el viejo, es un buen tipo

-Pero eso no quiere decir que algún dia se enoje – Le contestó su hermano

-Ed, esperame un segundo que me arreglo y te acompaño – Dijo Noah para que al salir de la casa todos crean que eran pareja (cosa totaaaalmente MENTIRAA!)

-¿Para que? ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó – Dale que se me hace tarde – Se quejo Ed

-Tengo.. tengo que comprar unas cosas y el mercado es para ese lado – Se explico ella sin saber que excusa poner

-De acuerdo, bajemos que se me hace tarde – Dijo Ed – Adiós Al

**Volviendo **con Winry y Glacia

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – Pregunto Glacia – Despues de todo vos sabes el mio pero yo no el tuyo

-Winry – Contestó la rubia – Winry Rockbell

-Winry, que lindo nombre – Dijo Glacia – Oh! Edward hoy vas tarde – Dijo viendo como salía el chico del edificio haciendo que los ojos de Winry se abran de sobremanera al escuchar el nombre de su amado

-Bueno es que me quede dormido y ellos son malos y no me despertaron – Dijo refiriéndose a Al y Noah. Winry al escuchar esa voz que hacia tanto que no escuchaba y creía que nunca mas iba a escuchar, se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los presentes

-Lo siento, es nueva aquí y no conoce a nadie, la encotre merodeando en las calles sin saber a donde ir – Dijo Glacia mientras Edward miraba la espalda de la chica y su pelo que le hacían recordar a Winry

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya porque es tarde – Dijo Noah al ver los ojos con los que el mayor Elric miraba a la espalda de la rubia, pero al escuchar que se iria Winry rápidamente salió de su estado de Shock y volteo la cabeza para ver si de verdad era Ed o era su imaginación

-Ed – Susurró la chica cuando al fin estuvo de frente mirándolo – Sos.. sos vos

-Win – susurro Ed al verla, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras que de los ojos de Winry salian pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede? ¿se conocen? – Preguntó Glacia extrañada al igual que Noah

-Ed, de verdad sos vos ¿no? – Preguntó la rubia acercándose a él con un brazo extendido como queriéndolo alcanzar

-Si – Contesto – Soy yo Win – Dijo el chico acercándose a ella mientras extendia su mano para alcanzar la de la chica

**BUENOO ACA ME QUEDE.. HASTA ACA POR HOY, VA A SER CORTITO ASI QUE QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS **

**SAYOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENOOO ACA ESTOY CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**DISFRUTEEN!**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 2_

_By Florloveanime_

Ed no alcanzo a dar un paso mas porque Winry se abalanzo sobre él dándole un abraso que habían esperado por años. Cuando se miraron a los ojos pudieron ver en el otro que se habían esperado por tanto tiempo que era un milagro de Dios el que los haya juntado nuevamente. Winry no espero un segundo mas y aún abrasada de Edward, termino con el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y lo besó frente a la mirada atónita de Glacia y Noah. Fue un beso desesperado, lleno de amor, un beso que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Ed no tardó en responder al beso aprisionando a Winry entre sus brazos. Siguieron besándose un rato mas y dándose pequeños besos. Cuando el aire era necesario se separaron aun abrasados.

-Ed, yo, te amo, espere tanto poder verte de nuevo – Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Win, yo también te amo – Le contestó él – No sabes como te extrañé todo este tiempo – Dijo y volvió a unir sus labios juntos pero un *cof cof* de parte de Noah los hizo separar

-Yo, lo siento – Dijo Winry con plena cara de tristeza al ver a la chica que tenia una cara de enojo muy visible – No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien Ed, lo lamento – Lloró

-No Win, no pienses mal – Dijo El calmándola entre sus brazos – Ella es solo una amiga que vive con Al y conmigo, su nombre es Noah – Dijo rompiéndole el corazón a Noah aunque sin intención – Yo te amo a vos, no podría estar con nadie mas

-Veo que si se conocían – Dijo Glacia entre risas – Vaya que si

-Glacia-san – Reprocharon Ed y Win al escucharla

-Bueno bueno, todo muy lindo pero no crees que estas llegando tardísimo Ed? – Le recriminó super celosa Noah (por putaa jajaja)

-Cierto! El trabajo – Dijo soltando a Winry y tomandola de la mano – Pero primero tenes que ver a Al

Los tres chicos subieron al departamento de Ed y Al y al entrar Al los recrimino por no ir a trabajar hasta que la vio a Winry tomada de la mano de Ed

-Winry? - Preguntó y al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano y su amiga corrió abrasarla – Winryyy! Te echamos mucho de menos! Te extrañamos

-Bueno bueno, soltando la manito – Dijo un medio celoso Ed haciendo que Win se sonrojo y Al levante una ceja en señal de no entender – Estamos juntos ahora – Sonrió Ed

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes! Sabia desde hace mucho que se amaban – Dijo contento Al

-Win se que ha sido difícil para vos el viaje este tan raro – Comenzó Ed – Pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar si no quiero que me despidan, ¿queres dormir un poco?

-Creo que seria bueno para mi – Dijo la rubia – Pero no los quiero molestar

-Claro que no molestas – Se apresuró a decir Ed – Te presto mi cama – Dijo sonriendo

Así la chica quedó durmiendo, Ed fue a trabajar, al igual que Al que ya era hora de irse y Noah que fue a comprar al mercado

Llegada la tarde Winry despertó y al sentir el olor de Ed en la cama se sintió feliz porque al fin estaba con su amor. Se vistió y fue a la cocina donde solo encontró una nota de Al que decía que volvían del trabajo cerca de las 20 hs. y otra cartita de Ed que decía que no la habían despertado al medio dia para almorzar porque se la veía muy cansada y sonrio al ver que la nota terminada con un _"Te amo, Ed"_

Salio de la casa feliz y se dirigió con Glacia a quien le preguntó si conocía algún lugar de fabricación de automails. Cuando la mujer le dio las instrucciones para llegar allí, Winry se encaminó hacia el lugar

-Buenas tardes – Dijo entrando a la tienda mientras sonreía al ver tantos automails esparcidos por doquier – ¿Hay alguien atendiendo?

-Buen dia jovencita – Dijo un anciano saliendo de lo que parecía ser un taller - ¿En que puedo ayudarla? No veo que este faltándole una extremidad como para estar aquí averiguando sobre uno de mis bebes

-No, claro que no, en realidad me gustaría saber si me podía dar trabajo aquí – Dijo ella sonriendo – Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y vivo por aca cerca

-Lo lamento pero no puedo contratar a nadie sin experiencia en el tema y viendo lo joven que sos no creo que sepas mucho de reparación de automails – Le dijo el anciano

-Bueno, en realidad desde que tengo 5 años fabrico y reparo automails – Dijo ella sonriente – Son mecánica de automails desde hace mucho y en el lugar donde vivía trabajaba en un taller

-Mm.. asi que una mecánica, eh? – Dijo el señor sin creer mucho lo que le había dicho la chica pero en ese entonces entró un cliente – Tu periodo de prueba empieza ahora y consta en atender ese cliente

-De acuerdo – Dijo para luego dirigirse al cliente – Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Bue..buenas tardes – Dijo ruborizado en chico que entraba viendo a la chica – Mi nombre es Josh y vengo a que me revisen la pierna porque me esta costando mucho caminar y ya vine varias veces – Dijo empezando a notársele el tono de molestia

-De acuerdo, si me deja revisarlo, enseguida le digo cual puede ser el problema - Dijo la chica aunque Josh la miró como si no creyera que ella fuese mecánica pero la chica siguió hablando y él se sorprendió – Ya veo, la suspensión esta fallando asi que seguro es por eso que se siente incomodo, además tiene rotos varios engranajes

-Se ve que sabe del tema – Dijo el chico

-Si – contesto ella con una gran sonrisa – Toda mi vida me dedique a hacer automails – Prosiguio – Permiteme que te lo saco asi lo arreglo y si me das 15 o 20 minutos te lo traigo

-Claro – Dijo el chico sorprendido con la facilidad con que le había desprendido el automail de la pierna siendo que otros mecanicos habían tardado un buen rato para lo mismo

La chica apareció en el taller trasero con la pierna al hombro y la coloco sobre una mesa vacia que allí había y la empezó a reparar haciendo que el anciano, que la estaba observando, se sorprenda de lo habilidosa que era

-Listo – Termino ella sonriendo – Acá esta la pierna – Dijo volviendo a los 15 minutos aproximadamente

-Que rápido – Dijo el muchacho sentado en la silla mientras ella conectaba los nervios de la pierna – Wow, se siente verdaderamente mas liviana – Dijo moviendo la pierna

-¿Verdad que si? – Dijo alegre la chica

-La verdad es que sos muy buena – Le dijo el anciano llegando junto a ella y Josh – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – Dijo el viejo sonriendo

-Entonces, ¿tengo el trabajo? – Pregunto winry emocionada al ver el gesto afirmativo de su ahora jefe

-Esto hay que celebrarlo – Comentó Josh luego de pagar el arreglo – Te invito a cen.. – Pero no terminó la frase ya que un rubio de ojos dorados llegó al lugar con una gran caja en sus manos y se puso frente a ella – Y vos ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó Josh

-Edward – Lo llamo el viejo – Al fin llegan las partes que pedimos – Dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-Si viejo, ya llegaron – Dijo para luego mirar a Josh – Y vos, ¿Quién sos? Y ¿Qué haces coqueteándole a mi novia?

-¿tu novia? – Preguntaron ambos, Josh y el viejo

-Si, ella es mi novia – Contestó Ed para luego dirigirse a Winry – Win, que haces aca?

-Acabo de conseguir trabajo aca – Dijo ella sorprendida de haber coincidido en el trabajo con Ed

-¿Enserio? Asi que ahora vamos a trabajar juntos, ¿no? – Preguntó el contento soltando la caja en el suelo para luego abrasarla a ella

-Nunca me dijiste que tenias una novia que era mecánica de automails – Le cuestiono el viejo

-Es que en realidad hoy empezamos a salir cuando nos encontramos finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo sin vernos – Dijo contento Ed – Ella es quien era mi mejor amiga, quien construyó mis automails – Dijo ahora mostrando su pierna y brazo

-Así que esos inventos son suyos? – Dijo el señor mirando la afirmativa de los chicos – Wow, la verdad que son automails muy buenos, quien lo diría?

La noche llegó junto al fresco y el viento. Ed y Winry salieron del taller rumbo al departamento de los rubios luego de despedirse del jefe. Al llegar se encontraron con un espacio vacío y dos notas nuevas sobre la mesa. Una de ellas era de Al que explicaba que había tenido una urgencia en la fabrica donde trabajaba y era indispensable que fuera, asi que volveria tarde. La otra era de Noah que le decía a Ed mas que a todos los miembros de la casa, que tenia que salir a comprar unas cosas que no había encontrado en la tarde en el mercado y que luego la acompañaría a casa un vendedor.

-Parece que estamos solos – Dijo Ed dejando ambas cartas sobre la mesa

-Asi parece – Dijo medio nerviosa la chica viendo como Ed se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Qué pensas que podemos hacer? – Preguntó Ed a la chica con un toque de picardía en su voz

-Mmm.. no se – Dijo ella fingiendo inocencia – Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, que no te tocaba – Dijo ahora tocando suavemente uno de los brazos musculosos de Ed – Estoy muriendo de ga… - Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ed la interrumpió

-Me muero de ganas de volver a besarte – Soltó sin mas el rubio acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa del comedor

-Yo tam..tambien – Contestó casi imperceptible ella al rubio que sin dejarla seguir hablando presionó fuertemente sus labios con los de Winry haciéndola gemir en el proceso de besos

Siguieron besándose mientras que el ambiente se iba tornando cada vez mas caliente. Ahora Winry estaba sentada sobre la mesa mientras que Ed estaba parado entre las piernas de ella besándola y acariciándola sin pudor alguno. Las prendas empezaban a sobrar debido al calor que empezaban a sentir. La primera prenda en desaparecer fue la remera de Ed que quedó tirada sobre la mesa.

Un beso seguía a otro, y otro a otro. No paraban de besarse y de tocarse por encima y debajo de las ropas. Ed metió su mano humana dentro de la blusa de Winry mientras masajeaba uno de los senos de la chica por encima de la ropa interior, mientras ella gemía de placer.

-Te ..te amo – Gimió Ed entre besos

-Yo.. yo.. ta..tambien – Gimio ella en contestación

Los chicos siguieron besándose sin percatarse que la llave ya había sido colocada en la cerradura y la puerta ya estaba abriéndose dejando pasar a un cansado Al y una malhumorada Noah. Ambos al llegar a la cocina se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver a la pareja tan excitada como estaba y besándose de esa forma.

-E..Ed – Dijo Al tratando de despertar de su trance a su hermano, cosa que logró rápidamente

-A..Al! No..Noah! – Gritó Ed al verse descubierto y en esa situación, sobre todo al ver la cara super roja de Winry – Lo.. lo sentimos.. nos dejamos llevar.. y.. y.. – Trataba de excusarse el chico mas que rojo

-No.. no hay problema hermano – Contestó Al – Yo te dije que volvia muy tarde y como Noha no tiene llave habías pensado que no íbamos a llegar – Dijo mas calmado Al

-Si.. lo sentimos – Dijo Winry igual de roja que Ed

Luego del momento bochornoso Ed y Winry ya estaban junto a Al y a Noah en la mesa cenando. Winry se sento al lado de Al y de Ed que estaba en la cabecera y Noah al otro lado de Ed. En la cena ninguno habló pero sin embargo el silencio no era para nada incomodo. Terminaron de cenar y tanto Winry como Noah levantaron la mesa. Ambos hermanos hablaron un rato y al verlas llegar al comedor para seguir llevándose platos las detuvieron para hablarles.

-Chicas yo se que el departamento no es muy grande y solo hay tres habitaciones pero no se preocupen por eso – Comenzó Al

-No se preocupen por mi – Dijo Winry – En cuanto junte un poco de plata me voy a mudar para no molestarlos en su vida diaria

-Sisi, seguro encontras un depto rápido y barato – Dijo Noah con la esperanza de sacársela de en medio

-NO! – Gritó Ed – Claro que no! Vos no te vas a ningún lado – Continuó ahora abrasandola – Estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, no quiero volver a separarme de ti

-Gracias Ed, sos tan romantico – Le dijo la rubia aceptando el abraso

-Por eso mismo, mañana voy a comprar una cama mas grande y la voy a cambiar por la que esta en mi cuarto – Comenzó a explicar Ed – Así dormimos juntos

-Pero.. pero – Cuestionó Noah – Podemos poner otra cama en mi habitación – Dijo ella con tal de que ambos rubios no duerman juntos

-No, claro que no – Contradijo Ed – Ella es mi novia y somos lo suficientemente grandes como para poder dormir juntos, ¿no te parece amor? – Le preguntó a Winry

-Claro que si amor – Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno – Dijo Noah – Voy a terminar la cocina

-Yo la voy a ayudar – Dijo Winry saliendo detrás de Noah mientras Ed iba a su habitación y Al merodeaba por la cocina

-No necesito tu ayuda – Habló cortante Noah

-Pero dejame ayudarte

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda – Escupió – No vas a sacarme de esta casa tan fácil zorra – Le dijo ante la mirada atónita de Winry – Si, sos una zorra, que vino a destruirme la vida porque si no hubieses aparecido puede que Ed al fin se hubiese fijado en mi, aunque no me amara se sacaría las ganas conmigo y yo estaría con él – Casi gritó Noah acorralando contra la pared a Winry

-Pe..pero que? ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó al borde de las lagrimas la rubia

-Lo que escuchas, pedazo de zorra, desgraciada – Dijo Noah – Justo ahora vas a aparecer para borrar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora – Continuó mientras Winry lloraba – Y no llores porque no me creo esas lagrimas de cocodrilo, sos una intrusa en nuestras vidas y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ed se de cuenta que no te ama y que quiere estar conmigo – Siguió – Ya verás como te lo voy a sacar, porque voy a hacer lo que sea para que Ed sea mio

-Pero Ed y yo nos amamos de verdad – Dijo entre llantos Winry – Es amor verdadero, de toda la vida

-No me lo quieras hacer creer, porque es mentira, estábamos bien antes de que aparezcas – Escupió – No quiero seguir viéndote la cara de idiota, viniste a destruirnos la vida

A este punto Winry ya había cesado un poco de llorar pero aun así tenia un nudo en el pecho y quería volver a llorar pero no iba a darle el gusto a Noah

-Mas te vale que te desaparezcas de nuestras vidas y que dejes de meterte con Ed si no lo quieres pasar mal – Dijo Noah amenazándola – Además, mas te vale no irle con cuentos a Ed si no queres pasarlo peor

Dicho esto, Noah siguió lavando la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Winry salía corriendo hacia alguna habitación para llorar sin ser vista. La sonrisa de Noah no desapareció por un buen rato, sin darse cuenta, que a pesar de que Winry no contaría nada, había alguien mas en la cocina que había escuchado todo….

**BUENOO! ACA ME QUEDO CON ESTE CAPITULO…**

**SE QUE ES EL SEGUNDO QUE PUBLICO EN EL DIA PERO ESTABA INSPIRADA…**

**PRONTO LA CONTI DE ESTE Y DE MIS OTROS FICS! **

**SAYO**

**FLORR **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno! Aca vamos con el capitulo 3.. estoy tratando de hacer las continuaciones de los otros fics que tengo jajajaja**

**Sin mass… los dejo con la historia**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 3_

_By Florloveanime_

Winry se encerró en la habitación mas cercana que casualmente era la de Ed. Aunque sabía que su llegada tan abrupta era la que había provocado ese comportamiento en Noah, ella sabia que no podía decir nada si no quería que Ed y Al se queden sinla única amiga que habían hecho en ese lugar, tan cercana a ellos que vivian juntos. Ante este pensamiento no dudo en sentirse celosa porque en su otro mundo ella ocupaba el lugar que ahora ocupaba Noah, pero todo pensamiento desapareció al recordar los besos sedientos que se había dado hacia poco tiempo con Ed. Eso le hizo recordar que inevitablemente ellos estaban enamorados y a pesar de que Noah quiera estar con el era indudable que Ed la amaba solo a ella y eso la alegraba.

-Win ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Ed al otro lado de la puerta - Te vi entrar corriendo ¿sucedió algo en la cocina?

-N..no Ed.. no me sucede nada - Contestó Winry tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible

-No te escucho bien Win - Dijo preocupado - Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, no me podes engañar

-Enserio Ed - Contestó un poco mas tranquila - No me sucede nada, nada paso, es solo que estoy un poco cansada

-De acuerdo pero dejame pasar - Dijo Ed

-E..espera un poco - Dijo ella alterada - Todavia no entres

-De acuerdo - contesto Ed preocupado por ella

-Ed ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Al llegando junto a él que estaba aún parado al lado de la puerta de la habitación - ¿Discutiste con Winry?

-No Al, claro que no discutimos - Contestó mas tranquilo Ed - Es solo que me pareció verla entrar llorando a la habitación

-¿Le preguntaste si le pasa algo?

-si, pero me dice que no, que no esta llorando y que no le pasa nada

-Claro, nunca te lo va a decir, Winry es de las pocas chicas leales que existen - Dijo Al mas para si mismo que para Ed

-¿Qué estas diciendo Al? Vos sabes algo que yo no - Le dijo Ed - Decime que le pasa a Winry

-Te lo tiene que decir ella Ed

-Pero Al - Incursionó Ed - Si es algo que le preocupa ¿quien mejor que yo para apoyarla? Soy su novio

-En eso tenes razón hermano - Le contestó Al - Todavia me parece raro que digas que es tu novia

-Es increíble ¿verdad? - Dijo Ed con una gran sonrisa - Pero no creas que por cambiar el tema vas a zafar

-¿Zafar? ¿de que? - Preguntó Al haciéndose el desentendido

-Al, decime que le pasó a Winry

-De acuerdo te voy a contar - Le dijo Al - Justo yo pasaba por la cocina cuando Winry y Noah estaban allí y escuche ciertas cosas que le dijo Noah que hasta yo me sorprendí

-¿Noah? Pero, ¿por qué ella le va a decir algo a Winry que la haga llorar? Si casi no la conoce - Dijo sin entender Ed

-Vaya que eres cabezota Ed - Dijo Al - esta claro que Noah siente cosas por vos que van mas alla de lo que vos la podes llegar a apreciar

-no creo que sea así Al - Dijo Ed - Ella siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia y que nunca iba a verla a ella como más que a una amiga

-Pero creo que ella no lo entendió así - Dijo Al

-Bueno, pero que le dijo a Winry tan terrible para que se ponga a llorar así

-Bueno, yo pasaba por la cocina y….

_Flash Back_

_-No necesito tu ayuda – Habló cortante Noah _

_-Pero dejame ayudarte_

_-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda – Escupió – No vas a sacarme de esta casa tan fácil zorra – Le dijo ante la mirada atónita de Winry – Si, sos una zorra, que vino a destruirme la vida porque si no hubieses aparecido puede que Ed al fin se hubiese fijado en mi, aunque no me amara se sacaría las ganas conmigo y yo estaría con él – Casi gritó Noah acorralando contra la pared a Winry_

_-Pe..pero que? ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó al borde de las lagrimas la rubia_

_-Lo que escuchas, pedazo de zorra, desgraciada – Dijo Noah – Justo ahora vas a aparecer para borrar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora – Continuó mientras Winry lloraba – Y no llores porque no me creo esas lagrimas de cocodrilo, sos una intrusa en nuestras vidas y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ed se de cuenta que no te ama y que quiere estar conmigo – Siguió – Ya verás como te lo voy a sacar, porque voy a hacer lo que sea para que Ed sea mio_

_-Pero Ed y yo nos amamos de verdad – Dijo entre llantos Winry – Es amor verdadero, de toda la vida_

_-No me lo quieras hacer creer, porque es mentira, estábamos bien antes de que aparezcas – Escupió – No quiero seguir viéndote la cara de idiota, viniste a destruirnos la vida_

_A este punto Winry ya había cesado un poco de llorar pero aun así tenia un nudo en el pecho y quería volver a llorar pero no iba a darle el gusto a Noah_

_-Mas te vale que te desaparezcas de nuestras vidas y que dejes de meterte con Ed si no lo quieres pasar mal – Dijo Noah amenazándola – Además, mas te vale no irle con cuentos a Ed si no queres pasarlo peor_

_Dicho esto, Noah siguió lavando la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Winry salía corriendo hacia alguna habitación para llorar sin ser vista._

_Fin Flash Back_

-… y eso es lo que escuche - Terminó Al el relato mientras Ed lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

-No.. no puede ser - Dijo Ed sorprendido - Ella nunca se había comportado así

-Es que nunca apareció una rubia de ojos azules que es el amor de la vida de su amor platónico - Explicó Al a un sorprendido Ed

-No puedo dejar que esto quede así - Casi gritó Ed para pararse e intentar ir a la cocina a recriminarle a Noah cuando fue detenido por la mano de su hermano sobre su brazo

-No creo que sea lo mejor Ed - Dijo Al - ella va a pensar que Winry te dijo y se va a desquitar con ella y por mas que le digas que yo te dije no va a querer creerte

-Tienes razón - Dijo Ed - Si lo pones así termino perjudicando a Winry…. Pero eso quiere decir que ¿tengo que hacer como que nada paso?

-… y bancarte las ganas de matar a Noah cada vez que la veas - Termino Al - Ahora lo mejor es que vayas a consolar a Winry

-Tienes razón.. Gracias hermanito - dijo Ed para luego salir hacia su habitación nuevamente donde entró sin tocar antes

-E..Ed - susurró al ver entrar a Ed por la puerta - N..no me veas así - Dijo cubriéndose la cara mientras lloraba

-Win - La llamó - no me vas a decir que te puso asi?

-Ed.. no es nada.. es solo que los extrañé tanto que me parece mentira estar con ustedes

-No me mientas

-Es.. es cierto es eso! - dijo Winry mientras Ed se sentaba en la cama enfrentado a ella

-No es cierto - Repitió Ed - ¿Por qué no me contas que pasó en la cocina para que te pongas así?

-En.. la cocina? - Preguntó Win pensándose descubierta

-Si

-Nada, nada - Dijo calmándose

-Acaso no confias en mi? - Preguntó Ed colocando una mano en la mejilla de la chica

-Sos en quien mas confío - contestó ella perdiéndose en los dorados ojos de su novio

-Me contó Al lo que escuchó en la cocina - Dijo Ed abrasandola

-Por favor no le digas a Noah que lo sabes - Fue lo primero que dijo Winry y al ver la afirmativa del chico se sintió aliviada y lo abrasó

-Yo se que fue feo lo que te dijo y nunca la voy a perdonar por eso pero ¿que fue lo que te puso así?

-Es que.. es que no pude evitar pensar que ella ocupaba el lugar que yo ocupaba en Rizembull - Dijo cabizbaja

-NUNCA! - Gritó Ed - Escuchame bien, nunca nadie va a reemplazarte ni ocupar tu lugar - Siguió - Vos y Al son las dos personas que mas quiero y son las únicas dos que no tienen un suplente

-Ed

-A vos Win, te amo como nunca voy a amar a una mujer por eso no quiero que pienses cosas que no son - Dijo extra ruborizado Ed - Nunca nadie podría reemplazarte

-Yo también te amo Ed - confesó la chica - Perdón por pensar esas cosas

-No importa, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a pensar - dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios - Te amo y nunca va a cambiar

Ambos jóvenes se cambiaron sus respectivas ropas y se acostaron en la pequeña cama

-Mañana te prometo que cambio la cama - Dijo Ed a la chica apretando sus cuerpos juntos para que ninguno de los dos caiga de la cama

-No importa porque así podemos estar muy juntos - Confesó la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Sos tan hermosa - Soltó Ed viéndola a los ojos - Te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo - Dijo ella y acercó sus caras juntas para tocar sus labios en un beso que empezó siendo tranquilo para convertirse en uno sediento.

**Bueno hasta acá hoy.. piensen que este capitulo lo hice en menos de dos horas jajajajajaja**

**Perdón si no esta muy bueno pero quería subir una conti pronto! Dentro de poco lo sigoo! Lo prometoo.. y los Fics de Naturo también pronto los continuo**

**Sayo**

**Flor loveanime **


End file.
